A Mild Annoyance
by Elizabeth Arian
Summary: What is Watson to Holmes? How does Watson put up with him? A brief look at them at home, and a suspicious object puts Holmes and Watson in danger. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mild Annoyance**

The paper was uninteresting but I refused to let my curiosity get the better of me. I kept my eyes on the jumble of words in front of me and sighed. Holmes glanced up from his chair.

"Watson if you're not interested in the paper why on earth are you reading it? Go for a walk or something. You're beginning to become annoying." His eyes left my face and went back to whatever it was in his hand he was fiddling with. I smiled.

"Fine. I think I will go a walk. Care to join me?" I asked more out of politeness than seriousness. I knew he wouldn't, his attention was engaged.

"No," was the expected reply, "besides I'm sure I would only be in the way."

I turned slowly from the door and raised an eyebrow.

"In the way?"

"Yes, you are meeting Miss. Brooke are you not? Your appearance and evident boredom with my company would seem to suggest it." He didn't take his eyes of the thing in his hands.

"I was actually, but I wasn't bored with your company, I never am. I simply assumed you were bored of mine and had much more interesting things to engage you."

Holmes favoured me with his most dazzling smile,

"My dear Watson I'm so sorry. I have been somewhat preoccupied by this object my brother rather unceremoniously dropped on me this morning."

"Mycroft was here?" I asked astounded.

"I know, a shock to the system I can assure you." Holmes had now stood and was walking towards me with the curious object, he passed it to me. It was silver and round in shape, smooth and cool in my hands.

"What is it?" I asked, my walk nearly completely forgotten.

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue," Holmes sighed and ran a hand through his mass of dark hair.

"Is it bothering you?"

Holmes laughed and patted my shoulder.

"My dear boy everything I can't solve bothers me." He took the object from me and returned to his chair. "You're forgetting the delightful Miss. Brooke Watson."

Holmes' eyes twinkled at me as he passed the cylindrical object between his hands.

"I haven't forgotten her."

"No, I'm sure she's a difficult lady to forget." I sighed as I realised that Holmes was in one of his infuriating moods.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked, I honestly believed at times like these that Holmes was more difficult to deal with than a child.

"Of course not, who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

"It's not true love it's a walk." I said leaning against the door, waiting for this latest whim to pass.

"No, don't stay; go, go to your delightful Miss. Brooke, I will languish here wondering where my talents have gone."

I sighed again,

"Holmes…"

"Watson go!" He screamed as he threw the silver ball at his bedroom door, at the opposite end of the room. It bounced off it and landed on the carpet, at that precise moment the thing opened and shot a great gust of steam up into the room. I could see nothing.

"Holmes!" I cried into the mist, I could hear him laughing somewhere behind me, then I felt his hand steal into mine and shake it.

"I'm here Watson," he said as he caught his breath, "well that's a neat little trick."

"What on earth is it for?" I asked, completely bewildered by this point. The smoke had begun to clear and Holmes walked over to where the silver ball lay.

"That I have yet to discover." Holmes bent down and picked it up, walking over to the window he opened it to let the remaining smoke clear and, I imagine, to lessen Mrs. Hudson's wrath when she came home to discover smoke consuming her house. I glanced at the clock over the fireplace. Damn, I was late.

"Holmes if you don't need me I'm going. I shouldn't be late."

But it was no use; I was nothing to him now he had a new problem, nothing but a mild annoyance. He grunted something unintelligible as I took my hat and left him to his own devices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. A Brief Interlude**

I had spent a pleasant afternoon with Miss Elaine Brooke, a beautiful girl of twenty five with refined manners and (to quote Holmes) a face that a man might die for. I always had to smile when I recalled that phrase, it was so unlike Holmes. Although, while he was seemingly immune to a woman's charms himself, he could still recognise and appreciate a woman's beauty. Elaine's hand rested lightly on my arm and the soft autumn sunlight played on her face. Her eyes were far away. She brought her eyes to mine, and all words failed me. She was beautiful, I was aware of the situation in which I was beginning to find myself and began to worry about Holmes' reaction. I broke our gaze, rather abruptly I feel. She didn't seem to sense it but went on gazing at whatever vision had caught her attention. I followed her eyes and my breath caught in my throat when I realised she was staring at Holmes. I groaned under my breath. Holmes seemed to hold an irresistible fascination for women; I couldn't say why he was such a damned impossible man. Maybe they felt they could tame him, little did they realise Holmes was too far gone. I knew he had seen us as he was attempting to find the nearest escape route. I smiled as Elaine leaned over to me and whispered,

"Isn't that Mr. Holmes?" Her eyes were fixed on him as he unsuccessfully attempted to wrestle his way through the throngs of theatre goers.

"Yes." I wasn't prepared to encourage this fascination, but Elaine would have none of it. She pulled my arm rather too eagerly in the direction of Holmes. By this time he had realised that escape was futile and submitted himself to the longing gazes Elaine was bestowing upon him, gazes I would have died to be on the end of. Holmes was an ass.

"Watson," he said politely taking my hand.

"Good evening Holmes." I said shaking his hand maybe a bit too roughly. He winced slightly and I released him, "This is Miss Elaine Brooke."

Holmes took her hand and kissed it lightly,

"Enchanted Miss Brooke." I had to look away, it was almost painful. I was well aware he was doing this to annoy me. Holmes always knew what he was doing; he was conscious of the effect he had on women and in spite of his avoiding them, understood them perfectly and knew how to manipulate them into indulging his slightest whim. I sighed in annoyance. Holmes winked at me as he released Elaine's hand. I could already see she was besotted. It was impossible, my relationship with Holmes. I had resigned myself long ago to the fact that I was always be second when it came to Holmes, with my work and with my women; but when the fact was so startlingly presented to me, it still hurt.

"Where are you off to at this time of night Mr. Holmes?" Elaine asked sweetly. I raised an eyebrow at Holmes who was completely ignoring my presence.

"Oh a detective never ceases to work Miss Brooke." He said rather dramatically.

"Elaine please." Her eyelashes giving Holmes their best performance.

"Certainly Elaine, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Holmes replied in his most sickly sweet voice.

"Oh my God." I said quietly.

"Did you say something John?" Elaine enquired flashing her brilliant eyes at me.

"Yes John did you say something?" Holmes glanced at me, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"I simply said it's getting late."

"It didn't sound like that." Holmes said still smiling at me; I gave him a swift kick as I moved around Elaine to take her arm. A kick he avoided with alarming dexterity.

"Yes it is getting late, John would you mind walking me home? I don't feel like taking a cab. It's such a beautiful night." Her eyes had acquired that dreamy look again, I was vaguely aware of Holmes smirking behind me.

"Of course I'll walk you home."

"Yes, it is such a beautiful night after all, and Watson here is the only man I know who can appreciate a beautiful night to the extent it deserves." He placed his arm around my shoulders and I forced a smile.

"Well goodbye Mr. Holmes." Elaine said somewhat sadly and held out her hand. Holmes took it and bowed over it but did not kiss it this time. His interest in my predicament beginning to fade.

"A pleasure Elaine, I hope we shall meet again soon." His eyes still sparkling he turned to me, I smiled sarcastically, "Watson I shall see you shortly I have to see my brother about that problem we had earlier."

"Of course, good luck." I said taking the hand he offered me.

"Thank you I think I shall need it." He raised his eyebrows at me and bowed to Elaine then ran off in the direction of Trafalgar Square.

"What an extraordinary man," Elaine mused, her eyes following Holmes until he was merely a spot in the distance, "He's very good looking isn't he? Not at all like I thought he'd be."

"Yes…" I said slowly, "Holmes is somewhat enigmatic."

"He has wonderful eyes." I had lost her, I sighed.

"Yes, I hear that quite a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow three chapters in remarkably quick time! You can tell I really love my job can't you? ____ Thank you to my reviewers, it is appreciated. Glad you enjoy and I hope you will continue to do so. Loads a love, Amy xx_

_By the Way if you haven't already guessed, I do not own Holmes or Watson…_

**Chapter Three. A Problem to solve.**

I left Elaine and walked slowly back to Baker street. I was in no hurry to be back, I didn't want to put up with Holmes if he was still in a childish mood. As I strolled through London, I realised I was in love. Not necessarily with Elaine, but with the city. It had its moments, and there were bits of it I detested, the East End and its slums for one. But here, wandering through the West End with the late September sunshine glittering through the trees, I felt at peace. Holmes and his oddities didn't worry me, I thought about Elaine and her soft smiles and dazzling eyes, her lips and the way she moved. My thoughts were becoming dangerous, I didn't care. Holmes wasn't my world, why should I arrange my life to suit his needs? And then I realised that if I didn't he would be lost. In some strange way I believe he needed me as much as I needed him. Not only the adventure he brought to my dull life, but also him. He had honoured me with his friendship and his trust, something he did not give up easily. But Elaine was so beautiful…Before I could finish this thought I could hear my name being called and footsteps running towards me. I turned and smiled as I saw Holmes racing towards me.

"Doctor," he said breathless when he reached me, "the delightful Miss. Brooke has gone?"

"Yes, I left her nearly an hour ago."

"And you're wandering through London by yourself? It must be love." Holmes smiled at me and linked his arm through mine.

"Maybe." I mused, slowing my pace to allow Holmes to catch his breath. "Have you seen your brother?"

"Yes, he was extremely unhelpful, would give me no information whatsoever on our little problem."

"Our problem?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes of course. You are interested aren't you Watson?" Holmes asked, with something like concern in his voice.

"Yes, yes. I just thought maybe you would want to unravel this one on your own. I'm not sure what help I can be."

"You are always of help to me Watson you know that."

I smiled at him.

"Then I'm at your disposal."

"Good, now what I can't figure out is how it works. We know it emits steam for whatever reason, we don't know why or to what end. Very peculiar."

"Why does Mycroft want to know?"

"I don't know he wouldn't say, he just said it was of the utmost importance and you know Mycroft, he's interested but not interested enough to actually experiment on the thing, so that is why he's called me."

"I see," I lied when in fact I was completely confused.

"I'm afraid you don't Watson," Holmes laughed, "but then neither do I."

As we walked the air became darker and the glittering sun disappeared behind the clouds.

"It's getting chilly Watson, time we went home I think."

I nodded, not really noticing the chill. I was thinking of Elaine.

"Are you going to see her again?" Holmes asked gently.

"Yes, why?"

"I was just curious, she seems a pleasant enough girl, if a little odd."

"Odd?"

"Yes, she stares rather a lot."

I laughed, and Holmes joined me. On our way back to Baker Street I don't think I had ever been happier in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologise for the shortness of my chapters but I find them easier to read and to write! Hope you're still enjoying, please tell me if you're not! Love and Hugs, Amy xx_

**Chapter Four. A moment unexplained.**

My room was cold; the early morning light began to seep through the windows. I blinked, another lovely day was dawning and I felt exhausted. Holmes had not slept, and because Holmes had not slept I had not slept. I had heard him pacing well into the night, muttering to himself, usually this would not bother me and I would sleep like a dead man, but last night. Last night Holmes insisted on conducting his experiments on the mysterious silver object. Throwing it against walls and taking it apart, the noise was intolerable. Mrs. Hudson was away so he felt justified, if she had been present Holmes would never had made such a disturbance in the night, the day yes, but not in the middle of the night. Just I on the other hand and Holmes felt he could do as he wished and I would never complain. He was right of course.

I ventured into the sitting room to find Holmes sitting on the sofa in a moth eaten dressing gown, looking a tad worse for wear.

"Holmes why don't go you go to bed?" I asked with a sigh, I unfortunately could not, I had to work.

"I don't want to sleep I want to find out what this thing does." He eyes never left the thing; he twirled it around in his hands.

"Yes well, we can't always get what we want." I said turning to go back to my room.

"Watson are you alright?" Holmes asked still not looking at me.

"Fine, just a bit…exhausted."

"I'm sorry, I realise I've been a bit of a nuisance."

"Not at all." I lied, "I must get ready for surgery, excuse me Holmes."

Holmes nodded in my direction and went back to fiddling about with that accursed object. An hour or so later and I was ready I went back to the sitting room to find Holmes and the object gone. I went to work and thought nothing more of Holmes or the mysterious object.

The afternoon was progressing slowly, I had had few patients and those I did have were uninteresting cases. My eyes were beginning to feel heavy; I forced them open and walked over to the window to glance down into the street. Leaning against a lamppost at the opposite side of the street stood Holmes staring up at me. I was too shocked to wave at him. Why hadn't he come in? His eyes met mine and he ran across the street and up the steps to my surgery quicker than I'd ever seen him move. I walked to the door to let him in but he was in before I had a chance.

"Watson," he took me by the shoulders and stared deep into my face, "You're alright."

More of a statement than a question, his grip eased a little.

"I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?" I smiled.

"No reason."

"Holmes," I pressed for an answer, he had called this 'our' problem last night and I wasn't prepared to give it up now.

"This thing," he said in an exasperated voice taking it out of his pocket, "is a weapon, that much I know, it emits a substance, luckily for us it was only filled with steam when it went off, but there is the capacity for it to hold other, more dangerous substances."

"Like poison?" I suggested.

"Yes, or acid, some mixture than when released causes the maximum amount of damage in a relatively short space of time."

"Who would invent such a thing?" I asked horrified.

"There are people Watson. Things are happening on the continent I feel, maybe in a few years we shall know. And yet…I do not think that this object was intended for a purpose such as war." Holmes was musing, forgetting my presence. Fear gripped my heart.

"War?" My voice was quiet, strained.

"It's 1900 Watson, things are changing. Maybe that's why this is so important to Mycroft. I'm not sure." Holmes sensed the fear in my face and smiled, "Do not worry Watson; things are not as bad as all that, I exaggerate it's a terrible fault, I'll figure out who is using this thing and for what purpose, it might be nothing."

"But it might be everything," I said, Holmes nodded slowly but said nothing.

At that moment, as if on queue to break the awful silence in which we found ourselves, there was a knock at my door. I cleared my throat.

"Come in." The door opened and Elaine walked in.

"Oh Mr. Holmes," she exclaimed, taking no notice of me. Holmes groaned quietly as he stood, I smiled.

"Miss. Brooke." He said his voice cold.

"It was Elaine last night," She smiled prettily.

"Yes," Holmes said slowly, "Unfortunately I'm afraid I cannot stay, I'm sure Watson will look after you infinitely better than I can, he is after all the best man in London."

I glanced over to him, he wasn't looking at me, his eyes were fixed on Elaine.

"Yes, I think so." Elaine linked her arm through mine and smiled, I smiled back. Holmes was fixed on Elaine.

"That's a beautiful brooch Miss. Brooke." He moved closer to her and touched the brooch that adorned Elaine's coat.

"Thank you, it was a present."

"From who?" Holmes pressed.

"My brother." Elaine was oblivious to Holmes' suspicious looks, I was not.

"Something wrong Holmes?" I asked sensing he had forgotten mine and Elaine's presence and was lost in his own thoughts.

"No, nothing at all," he said breaking his gaze with Elaine's brooch. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"Always a pleasure…Elaine." He bowed over her hand and smiled at me, even when distracted by his thoughts, Holmes was nothing if not chivalrous.

"Goodbye Watson." He said on his way out the door, not turning to look at me, I didn't have time to respond before he was gone. I stared at the door he had just left through wondering what he could have seen in Elaine's brooch. Elaine touched my cheek.

"Are you far away John?" She asked dreamily.

I took her hand,

"I'm never far away from you," I said quietly as my arm slid around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

_A brief chapter for VHunter07 thanks for reviewing and I hope this clears up that 'Elaine last night issue'! Even if it's not the outcome you wanted ____ loads a hugs Amy xx_

**Chapter Five. An Impossible Man**

I eyed Holmes from across the room, he was reading the paper and paying no attention to me so I felt free to observe him the way he seemed to be constantly observing me. His legs were crossed and his was kicking his one foot gently in the air, as if in time to some invisible tune that only he could hear. His long fingers held the newspaper gently, almost lovingly. I coughed.

"Something wrong Watson?" Holmes asked, his monosyllabic tones were beginning to grate on my nerves.

"No," I answered simply hoping that would be enough. It wasn't.

"Why then are you staring at me so intently? Do you fear I'm going to disappear if you don't keep both eyes on me?"

I should be so lucky I thought.

"I was wondering about something."

"Something or all things?"

Holmes was being cryptic and I wasn't in the mood.

"About Elaine."

A smile formed of Holmes' face.

"Indeed."

"Why do you call her Elaine?"

"That is, I believe her name."

"It's hardly proper."

"Oh Watson for heaven's sake! The woman insisted on it, and you know how I can not resist a beautiful woman's plea."

His eyes twinkled at me as they looked up at me.

"Very amusing I'm sure." I stood up, impatient with him and strolled over to the window.

"Are you in love with her?" Holmes voice was unemotional, he asked out of a matter of interest rather than genuine concern. I found myself wanting to say no, the memory of Mary playing on my mind.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Then you needn't worry about what I call her. It is evident she is in love with you."

"It is?"

"Yes Watson it is. You know for a man who boasts of considerable experience with woman you are terribly slow at recognising when one of the creatures loves you and I, a man with limited experience of these matters, is sure of it."

I smiled, his eyes returned to his paper and it was evident he considered the matter closed.

"So, I am to lose you again." Holmes remarked, throwing the paper at his feet.

"Not lose; I will always be at your side when you need me Holmes."

"Yes, still maybe I am selfish. I know not the lure of marriage as you do." He smiled gently as he stood to face me, "I wish you all the happiness in the world Watson, now and always."

I took the hand he offered me and marvelled at the emotion he had shown me. Holmes could both infuriate and amaze me, I was humbled by him always. He released my hand and cleared his throat evidently embarrassed at his show of emotion.

"By the way," I asked, returning to my seat, "What did you see in Elaine's brooch yesterday?"

"Her brooch?" Holmes asked filling his pipe, "Oh her brooch, nothing just an idea."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tut tut Watson you know I never reveal my secrets until I am sure of a dramtic ending." His voice had taken on a boyish tone, he puffed eagerly on his pipe and returned to his paper I knew it was useless trying to get further with him, he was an impossible man. An impossible man I happened to admire enourmously. I smiled and returned to my thoughts – thoughts of my future wife, Elaine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to my reviewers ____ even foreverwolf21 who happens to be my brother and my harshest critic so I'll let it go! I'm extremely bored at work which is why these chapters are coming thick and fast! Next week might be a bit slower so I apologise in advance! Keep letting me know what you think! Loads a love, Amy xx_

**Chapter Six. A Means to an End**

We were to be married in two months. Elaine had cried when I asked her. Holmes had almost cried when I told him she had accepted. We were to hold a small gathering at Elaine's parent's house to celebrate our engagement; I had invited Holmes out of courtesy rather than actually expecting him to come. To my surprise he readily accepted. I eyed him curiously.

"Are you sure?"

Holmes laughed,

"My dear Watson, I realise I am an unsociable fellow but even I can find time to celebrate my only friend's happiness."

I found this highly unlikely as he did not attend mine and Mary's wedding so why he would put himself out to attend a mere engagement party was quite beyond me. If I didn't know him better I would say he was more attracted to Elaine than the case he was supposed to be working on.

"How is your case coming?" I asked sitting down, Holmes had his back to me and was studying some letters by the light of the window.

"Ever to the point Watson." I thought I could detect a slight smile in his voice.

"I was just curious."

"It is going very well since you ask; I should have a solution soon."

"Really? Well, congratulations."

"Watson, do I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice?"

"Sarcasm? Never Holmes."

Holmes turned to face me, a smile playing, but not forming, around his lips.

"What's the matter Watson?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Holmes sighed a passed a hand across his forehead.

"You are asking me incessant questions about a fairly simple case," I cleared my throat, there was nothing simple about it, "you are acting suspiciously, whether this is because of your impending marriage or because you feel I am exhibiting an unusual interest in your fiancée, which you find naturally suspicious given my…aversion to all matters of the heart."

I coughed again, aversion was an understatement.

"I am a little concerned about your interest in her." I admitted.

"It isn't romantic Watson."

"I believe that, I've been living with you long enough to know that. To be perfectly honest it would comfort me more if it were."

Holmes raised his eyebrows at me,

"I don't understand."

"Well, if you're not interested in her romantically then you must be interested in her professionally, which explains why you were so interested in her brooch the other day. You obviously saw something in it that aroused your suspicions, and that worries me."

The smile that had been playing around Holmes' lips now erupted into a full smile.

"Watson, you simply amaze me." I didn't smile.

"Well, are you going to explain or am I going to have to guess?"

Holmes was still smiling at me; I believe he was more threatening when he smiled than when he didn't.

"Shame on you Watson, you should never guess."

"Well if you're not going to tell me, I fear I have little left to do."

Holmes was still smiling.

"It is an interesting contraption that brooch."

"Contraption?" I was lost.

"Yes, did you not notice that the brooch was more of a mechanism than an object to be admired?"

"Oh yes of course I noticed that. It is always what I think of when looking at Elaine. The wonderful mechanisms of her brooch" Holmes smiled again.

"Well, it was, it contained the most intricate piece of machinery I have ever seen."

"And that is relevant to your case?" I asked, somewhat bewildered.

"Yes, because the mechanisms of Elaine's brooch match exactly the mechanisms of our mysterious silver object."

The colour drained from my face and I felt nauseous.

"How is that possible?"

"As yet I have no idea. But if her brother made the brooch, it stands a good chance that her brother made this." He was holding the thing in his hand, it glittered in the late afternoon sunshine but to me it had never looked more horrible. I now understood why Holmes was so eager to be at our engagement party, to meet Elaine's brother. I couldn't take my eyes off Holmes; he seemed energised somehow, oblivious to my own growing unease. Still, I felt I shouldn't have been surprised. I was nothing to Holmes. Nothing more than a means to an end. I closed my eyes against the burning sun and the burning fear inside my own heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven. Dying.**

The lights of the modest ballroom bounced off every wall and hit me from all directions. I felt dizzy. Elaine looked beautiful, as always. There were quite a few people here, I was surprised. They were mostly Elaine's family as I had no family to speak of. Other than Holmes. Holmes, who had turned up late, was dressed immaculately and in one of his playful moods. He seemed determined to grate on every single one of my nerves. He was at his most charming, and he managed to manipulate every person who was willing to speak to a man who asked excessive questions and wasn't particularly polite about it. He forced his way from person to person making enquiries about Elaine's brother who was nowhere to be found. When he had exhausted all the people present he turned on Elaine. I forced smiles and answered civilly a dozen or more probing questions about Holmes and his cases. Elaine was the perfect social butterfly and charmed everyone she met. Holmes followed her incessantly and spent more time talking to her than I did. I was hiding away in the garden when a rather flushed looking Elaine found me. I took her outstretched hand, it was excessively warm.

"Are you alright?" I asked smiling as she sat down next to me breathing in the cool autumn air.

"Yes, perfectly. It's very warm in there."

I nodded. The fact that Holmes was trailing her every move like some obsessed stalker couldn't have been helping.

"Mr. Holmes is very attentive today." Her voice seemed strained.

"Maybe you should lie down my dear." I was concerned and I was displeased with Holmes. Elaine smiled at me.

"Yes I think I will. Will you be alright?"

"Of course. Go, I will make your excuses."

She nodded meekly and left me. I stood up intending to find Holmes but he found me. As I was walking back to the house he materialised out of the nearby trees.

"Where's Elaine?" He asked urgently, looking almost as feverish as she did.

"She's gone to lie down, she's not feeling well," I took his arm and he leaned gratefully on it, "In fact you don't look well Holmes."

Holmes shook his head,

"I don't feel it. Must be interacting with my fellow species, I don't believe it agrees with me." He tried to smile but it died on his lips.

"I don't think it's just the company that's affecting you. Come with me." He could do very little else as by now he could barely stand. I led him up to one of the bedrooms and he collapsed onto the bed. His breathing was short and it came in gasps. I undid his collar and felt his pulse, it was racing.

"What on earth…?" Holmes could not speak to me; he just grasped my hand while his wild eyes searched mine for an answer. I could not give it. Then I remembered his hurried question in the garden,

"_Where's Elaine?"_

Elaine. I prised my hand away from Holmes and ran to her room. I opened the door, dispensing with civilities. She was lying with her back to me, I ran over to her and turned her over, she didn't stir. She was burning and the sweat was dripping off her, I felt her pulse and like Holmes' it was racing. I picked her up and carried her to Holmes'. I placed her next to him on the bed. Holmes was still conscious but barely. He stretched out his hand to me and I took it. He clawed at his throat with his free hand and pulled himself up with the other. When he was in a sitting position, he threw his body forwards and opened his mouth. I just stared at him, confused and frightened beyond belief. He kept doing it, the pressure on my hand receding as his consciousness dwindled and then suddenly I understood. Poison. They had been poisoned and Holmes was telling me to make him sick. I released his hand and ran down to the kitchens, startling a dozen maids on my way. I burst through the doors and shouted for salt at the top of my voice, they must have thought I was mad, that the thought of getting married was finally taking its toll. A small dim-witted lad of about seventeen shuffled quietly up to me with a salt shaker in his hand, and an inane smile on his face. I grabbed the salt and a tankard of water lying sitting on the table and rushed back up to Holmes. He was very close to losing consciousness when I grabbed his neck and threw his head back. I poured the salt into his throat, followed by a great quantity of water. He spluttered, I didn't care, I didn't release my grip. Finally he swallowed. With what must have been the last remaining ounce of strength in his body he threw himself off the bed and rushed to the window where he opened it and was violently sick. I breathed a sigh of relief as, shaking he turned to face me. He looked like death. I turned to Elaine and opened her dress. She was breathing but it was in short gasps. Holmes appeared next to me, breathless.

"Sit her up," He commanded. I did so. Holmes positioned himself next to her and opened her mouth. He looked inside and finding no obstruction, he began to pour water into her.

"Holmes You'll choke her." My voice was calm, I could only feel numb. It was happening again, I was losing another wife and I could feel nothing. Holmes ignored me, I was on the brink of desperation when Elaine began to swallow, her eyes fluttered open to see Holmes.

"She's alive," He stopped and put the jug of water on the ground, "Just. We need to get her to a hospital. You'll have to carry her I'm afraid Watson; it's a bit beyond me just now."

Nobody would have guessed Holmes had very nearly lost his life in that room. I picked up Elaine's limp body and carried her out of the room and down the stairs. I could hear shrieks from various women as they saw her, and a deathly Holmes following like some evil figure of death. I was only dimly aware of them. There was rushing all around me as someone took Elaine from my arms. I recall being led to a cab and put into it. A man got in next to me and we sped off, I didn't know where Holmes was and I didn't care, I cursed him for being alive when Elaine was on the brink of death. I cursed him for always surviving when I lost my lovers. Always Holmes came back to me and I lost them. Even my son I lost while Holmes remained. I could feel hot tears burning my cheeks. I hated him. At that moment I hated him. . My nerves were shot and my body exhausted. I could have been being led to my death and I wouldn't have cared. Elaine was gone and I wanted to die.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just a little short chapter to wrap up the last one, if that makes sense! I know its all got a bit serious but it will cheer up soon I promise! Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks all you lovely people, Amy xx_

**Chapter Eight. Light and Dark.**

I remember little of that day. I remember the cab, I remember the man. To this day I don't know who he was. I remember the brightly lit corridors of the hospital. My hospital. The hospital I occasionally worked in. The hospital they brought two of the most important people in my life. I remember walking to the room where Holmes lay. I remember his eyes looking imploringly at me. Begging me to forgive him. Forgive him for living when Elaine was hanging onto life by sheer will. Beg me to forgive that he hadn't seen earlier what he knew was coming. That Elaine's brother would attempt to kill them. That Elaine got in the way. That her brother was so evil he would rather murder his own sister than see Holmes succeed. I could not. I could not look at him. I left him in that miserable room with his miserable thoughts, his eyes wanting to shed the tears he was incapable of. I remember Elaine and how she looked. Peaceful, asleep, free in her dreams oblivious to the danger she was in. I cried. I cried the way I had done when I found out Mary was dying. I held her hand as she slept and I never left her, not for one second. On the fourth day I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I knew who it was before I turned around. Holmes.

"I'm so sorry Watson."

The tears fell freely, I didn't care that Holmes was there to see them. It was his fault she was here. And I knew that wasn't fair. I knew that Holmes had barely left her side during the party. Now I knew why. I clutched at the hand that was still on my shoulder. I felt Holmes' fingers squeeze mine and I sobbed. I sobbed for the life of Elaine and I thanked God for the life of Holmes. I felt the light and the dark all at once. I felt joy at Holmes' life and despair at the declining state of Elaine's. I realised then I could never have both. I could never have both Holmes and the woman I loved. While he lived and breathed, my lovers withered and died.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Chapter Nine. Reconciliation.**

I left Elaine for as little time as I reasonably could. I still had to work, thankfully my work was at the hospital so I could be close to her. I kept watch on her as best I could without ignoring my other patients. I had not seen Holmes for nearly two months. Mycroft had been in contact, to ask me about Elaine and the progression of Holmes' case. The latter I could not help him with, Holmes rarely confided in me about his cases.

It was late afternoon in winter when I called in on Elaine. I saw a figure standing by her bed. It was Holmes. He was stroking her hair and talking quietly to her. I loitered outside for a while watching him, he was talking to her as if she were awake. Slowly I walked up to him. He looked up, as he saw me such joy was in his eyes that I almost doubted that he wasn't drunk or had been overdoing the cocaine. I looked down at Elaine, she was awake, awake and smiling at me. I fell to my knees by her bed and wept as she stroked my hair. When I looked up, Holmes was gone.

I felt compelled to talk to Holmes that night as I returned to Baker Street that night. Elaine was conscious and recovering well in hospital. I approached the door to our rooms carefully, unsure what I was going to say. Holmes was naturally aware that I had blamed him for Elaine's condition, I had ignored him for two months, not caring that he had nearly died also. I closed my eyes and let the guilt wash over me. I opened the door.

"I'm glad you finally decided to enter Watson, shuffling about behind one's door is hardly dignified." He was reading the paper and didn't look up at me as I entered. I ignored the sarcasm in his tone.

"I'm sorry," it sounded stupid as I said it but I could think of nothing else to say.

"What for?" Was his simple reply.

"For doubting you, for believing that you would put a case above me. That I almost let you die. That I have focused on Elaine while forgetting you."

Holmes sighed and looked up at me.

"For one, Elaine is your fiancée, I am your friend and while I value your concern it is only natural that Elaine should be foremost in your thoughts. It is natural to doubt, even someone like me at times," He smiled at me as he said this, "And you did not let me die. You saved me, as you have done before and I am sure, as you will again. Now stop being ridiculous and sit down, you're making the place look untidy."

I smiled, I couldn't make the place look any more untidy, papers littered the floor and dirty plates covered the table.

"Is Mrs. Hudson away?" I asked, wondering why she had not cleaned.

"I sent her away for the week. A holiday."

"Why?"

"Because she was fussing."

I shook my head, typical. Instead of dealing with a woman he sent her away.

"How is Elaine?" His tone seemed genuine though his eyes betrayed nothing.

"Recovering well. Thank you for going to see her."

"Not at all, I like to see her."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why?"

"Because I like her."

"I doubt it. Why?"

Holmes sighed.

"Very well. Her brother," I shook my head again, "Watson is it really so inconceivable to you that I could be interested in woman?"

"Yes."

"I've had women like me," he said almost to himself than to me.

"Really. What about Elaine's brother?"

"I mean, I find it somewhat insulting Watson that you find me so unemotional, what was it you called me? A machine? That's insulting."

"Holmes, Elaine's brother." I couldn't see where this train of thought was leading him but I wasn't prepared to encourage it.

"Her brother has gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, vanished after he attempted to kill us. You'll find it is what most murderers do if they fail, run before their victims get the chance to talk."

"Why didn't he stay? Finish the job as it were?"

"That, my dear fellow, is the eternal question. Why does anyone do anything?" He waved a hand dramatically in my direction.

"Do you want an answer?" I asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"No. I want her brother, I want to know who he's working for."

"What makes you think he's working for someone?"

"Because he ran, if it was his plan to kill us, he would, as you so brilliantly observe, have stayed to finish what he started, he didn't. He ran to tell whoever he is subordinate to that he failed. That I and his sister live, although…" H e paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Although?" I pressed.

"Although…I'm hungry. Watson in celebration of Elaine's return to the living I will buy you dinner." He walked over to the hat stand in the corner of the corner of the room and put on his coat with a flourish.

"I don't think that's necessary Holmes. Besides I'm rather tired."

"Oh nonsense, I don't offer dinner to many people Watson so I would take me up on the offer, who knows when such a thing may occur again?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled at me, taking his hat from the table and disappearing down the stairs. I sighed, I was never going to win Holmes in an argument. I reluctantly put the coat I had just taken off, back on and followed him down stairs into the chill and brilliant London night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I appreciate all your thoughts and have tried my very bestest to take all your suggestions on board, please keep letting me know what you think, I will be ending this fic sometime in the next couple of chapters cus work is getting busy again and I won't have time (very sad cries) Loads a hugs, Amy xx_

**Chapter Ten. Towards the end of things. **

Dinner had progressed slowly. Holmes' jovial mood somewhat lessening as the evening progressed. My mind, I confess, was elsewhere. Elaine was slowly recovering at her parent's home and I was anxious to be with her. Holmes' mind was, as always, on his current case. The strange metal object that Mycroft had left him was weighing on his mind. It had taken him rather a long time to progress with it, Elaine's brother was still missing and each lead seemed to have materialised into little more than superficial clues. Holmes was restless. He barely ate and smoked incessantly.

"Holmes, I think I will head back to Baker Street if you don't mind?" I said as dinner came to its end. His eyes barely registered me through the haze of smoke he was producing. He mumbled something inaudible which I took to be acquiescence.

As I walked out into the chill night I took a deep breath in, I felt stifled, confused. I sighed and headed back to Baker Street. I slept well that night and did not hear Holmes return. When I awoke the following morning, Holmes still had not returned. I did not find this unusual; he often stayed out all hours when he was on a case. Still, I could not help but feel somewhat worried. I asked Mrs. Hudson if she had heard from him when she brought up breakfast, she had not. I thought nothing of it and went to visit Elaine before surgery. She looked well, if a little pale when I saw her. She smiled and took my hand.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Very well. Mr. Holmes said I was looking much better." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Holmes was here?"

"Yes, early this morning. He did look a bit worse for wear." She said, taking my hand, obviously noting the concern on my face, "What's the matter John?"

"Nothing. What did he say to you?" I was doing my best to keep my voice under control.

"He was just asking me how I felt and about Michael, that's all."

"Very nice of him."

"Yes." Elaine sighed. I could see she was getting tired and I was anxious for Holmes. I kissed Elaine's hand and left her to the capable hands of her mother.

I searched for Holmes in all the places around London I could think of. He had vanished. I became increasingly concerned for him, remembering he had nearly lost his life at the hand of Elaine's brother. It was strange, the intricacies of life, how one meeting can lead to a series of events over which we have little or no control and I suddenly realised that was what Holmes was most afraid of. Not being able to control his destiny, that's why he fought so hard against the evil in the world, because evil took away control, evil left people powerless and in pain. Holmes fought against that pain; he fought against the loss of control, against the loss of reason. Yes, that is what Holmes feared, loss of reason – madness. I was thinking this and walking through the Strand when I saw Holmes' sparse figure walking quickly ahead of me. I dared not call his name so I ran a few paces behind him and touched him lightly on the shoulder. He span around quickly, eyes blazing fury. When his eyes registered my face, they relaxed and he smiled.

"Watson." He sighed, "It is good to see you."

"You too, Holmes, especially safe and well. Where on earth have you been?"

"The nets are closing Watson." His voice was strained and he looked like he hadn't slept for days, let alone eaten and washed.

"Closing on whom?" I asked, somewhat fearing the answer.

"Not Elaine's brother if that's what you're worried about. He is long gone; I doubt we shall ever see him again."

"What shall I tell Elaine?"

"Elaine?" It was as if he had forgotten her, "Oh, what does it matter to me what you tell her? Tell her her brother is a liar who attempted to kill her and the man she loves." I gazed at Holmes, he could be incredibly insensitive and I don't know why, but it always shocked me. I shook my head.

"Did you figure out what that silver object was?"

"Oh that! Pathetic piece of machinery when you get down to it. It was basically a holder for some terribly awful substance that when thrown it would release a trigger inside which then spurted forth the said substance intoxicating anyone who came near it. A terribly cowardly way to kill someone don't you think?"

"Yes, terribly." I said with raised eyebrows.

"Of course I had it really when I stupidly threw it and it let off only steam then, thank goodness," he smiled, I did not, "Elaine's brooch was a similar device, only it let off short bursts of poison much slower. I'm surprised it took her quite as long as it did to nearly die."

His voice was almost buoyant by this point; I just stared at him aghast. My future wife had been in danger for months and thanks to Holmes she was alive, I felt like thanking him and condemning him to hell for his flippancy all at the same time.

"Your future wife is a fighter Watson." Holmes said quietly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it took me all of that party to wrench that brooch from her, and it nearly killed me in the process." He threw a sidelong glance at me that was filled with smiles. I smiled back. I was grateful for his genius, I was grateful for my wife's fighting spirit.

"What now?" I asked, my mouth becoming more and more dry.

"To catch the real perpetrator; he who controls from afar." Holmes' voice had taken on a far away quality. I looked at him perplexed. His eyes met mine and again they were blazing. He answered my unspoken question in one word.

"Moriarty."


	11. Chapter 11

_Well folks this is the last chapter. Hope you have all enjoyed this and thank you for all your reviews! Sorry it's a bit of a short chapter but I just wanted something to wrap everything up, short and sweet. Let me know what you think, thanks again. Hopefully another fic will be coming your way when work's settled down again! Keep writing everyone! Love Amy xx_

**Chapter Eleven. The end of Days.**

Elaine knew nothing of the evil of her brother. Holmes had decided it would be best to keep the truth from her. I agreed, the man had tried to kill her and Holmes. The poison had, Holmes discovered later, been slowly seeping into my blood through exposure to the brooch Elaine used to wear. The exposure had, however, not been enough to kill me, just to make me feel constantly as if I had a cold. The dark news that Holmes had told me the day before haunted my dreams. Moriarty. The evil behind it all, behind all the dark goings on of the London underworld, Moriarty was at the heart of it all. How Holmes had known I could not guess. He and Moriarty seemed to have some invisible bond that united them and enabled them to know what the other was plotting. It was a strange relationship and I could not begin to understand it. Holmes had been out all night again. I had no idea where he went or what he was planning to do. Even if Moriarty was behind this terrible thing, how Holmes planned to defeat him I had no idea. My eyes grew heavy as I sat in front of our fire in Baker Street. Slowly they began to close; I was just about to fall asleep when Holmes blew into the room like a great gust, disturbing everything, as well as my peace.

"Watson." He said simply, sighing as he said it. His face was strained and his eyes looked heavy. He glanced around our room almost nostalgically. His eyes eventually rested upon the glowing fire and tears gleamed in his eyes.

"Holmes?" I asked, concerned, "What is it?"

"I cannot solve it Watson." His voice was quiet, but calm. He took off his coat and hat and poured himself a drink, he offered the glass to me but I refused. Taking it himself he sat down opposite me, eyes again resting on the warmth of the fire. "It is too big, even for me."

I smiled, even at times of despair Holmes never lost his innate sense of narcissism.

"What is too big? Moriarty?" Holmes shook his head.

"No, Moriarty is the least of my problems; he is merely a pawn in some bigger game."

"I don't understand."

Holmes ran a long hand over his tired face.

"Neither do I Watson, neither do I. War is seldom understandable."

I could feel my face grow pale.

"War?"

"Yes, war. It is coming and there is nothing I can do about it. Moriarty was using Elaine's brother's technical knowledge to invent a sinister way of killing. A way of killing that could be used in a war. For who, I don't know. But wherever evil is building there is no doubt Moriarty is helping."

A thought struck me suddenly and I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. Moriarty was dead.

"Holmes? Moriarty is dead." I broached the subject gently, fearing Holmes' reaction.

"What?" He sat up suddenly, "Oh, Reichenbach. I never believed he died at those falls. Why should you? No-one saw his body. Even if he is dead, his organisation certainly is not and they are conspiring with the enemy." He paused, "Whoever they are."

I felt ill. War. And by the sound of it, something big. Holmes' eyes were far away, he was gone, lost in his own thoughts. I sat watching him for a while. I realised he was just as scared as I was about the prospect yet faced it with a steely defiance. He had never let evil win before and I doubted he would give up without one hell of a fight. I smiled. Wherever I was and whatever I was doing when this war came I would think of this moment and the look in Holmes' eyes and I would be strong. For Holmes and for England. I too would defy Moriarty's memory and his evil.

"Holmes I'm going out. Shouldn't be late."

He acknowledged me with a mere nod of the head, his eyes still gazing into an uncertain future. This case had changed our lives; it had given me Elaine and brought the threat of war. But I was grateful, I was grateful for my wonderful friend and all his power. I knew that if war came England would be as grateful of Holmes as I was. I left Baker Street and headed for Elaine, we were to be married in two weeks, Holmes was my best man. Through the gentle autumn sunshine I smiled as I realised he was the best man, the best and wisest man I had ever known.

THE END


End file.
